


retched town

by konohasthot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cat girls, Everything bad, Gen, Murder, OC Story, Obsessive Behavior, Superpowers, Unhealthy Relationships, i just need an outlet, reformed creepypasta ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohasthot/pseuds/konohasthot
Summary: origin stories for my ocs :pyou don’t have to read but like... *eyes emoji*
Kudos: 1





	1. max

**Author's Note:**

> plz read: story will contain triggering topics like self harm/suicide, death, sexual assualt, literally every tw under the book so if ur interested in reading this keep that in mind ok that is all <3

max, epitome of normal 15 year old white boy. brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin that bruised easily. he lived with his dad and older sister, they were only a few years apart. mom died when he was young, he had no memories of her and only knew what she looked like through pictures. was she even a real person?

max was lanky and skinny, maybe he had his moms genes because his dad was a fat and ugly, though he wasn’t always like that. he chalked it up to the death of his wife. he took after his dad’s love for video games though, but that was all they could talk about. their conversations went a little like this:

_”hows school been?” dad would ask randomly._

_max shrugged. “it’s fine.”_

_“working hard in algebra?”_

_“yeah, it’s getting easier.”_

_“that’s good.” dad took a swig of whatever he was drinking, usually beer but he wasn’t an alcoholic or anything._

_silence._

_“you finished up the game i got you?”_

_“yeah,” max’s lips quirked “stayed up late last night to finish the last level.” his dad would chuckle, shoving him gently and scolding him not to be up late on school nights._

and then max would hobble back to his room at the other end of the house and stay there until he needed to go to the bathroom or bring food into his room or until the next day entirely.

occasionally he hung out with his sister, like siblings do, but she was too busy with her high school girl issues. max was only a sophomore and she was a senior. he bugged her about having to go to college soon, and she would just call him a loser. normal sibling bullying, he enjoyed it.

because every other time he saw his sister, it was as pleasant. she wore long sleeves no matter the weather and her personality at home vs school didn’t match up. she was fairly popular, completely different from him. he was friends with some of the juniors and seniors through her, even though they weren’t really _friends_ he felt involved and special. 

but when she was at home, she stayed in her room just as long as him. the only difference was she wasn’t staying up late playing a game or watching tv, she wasn’t studying hard or applying for college, she was just mindlessly scrolling on her phone under her blanket or taking an ‘after school’ nap.

one time max walked into the bathroom and saw blood all over the sink counter. he slammed the door shut and laid in his bed the rest of the night, shaking. 

he knew what she was doing, but he didn’t understand why. she had so many friends and stuff. all max needed to be happy was his ancient psp and his one friend, clyde, so it couldn’t have been _that_ hard for his sister.

so when he walked into her again in the bathroom, this time he didn’t leave. except there was no blood in the sink or on the floor, she wasn’t even standing in front of the mirror with red puffy eyes and messy hair. she was in the bathtub. with her clothes on. with her arm on the edge of the tub, fingers dangling limply from her hand. blood caked in her nails and cuticles, dripping from the tip of her middle finger.

max felt sick and dizzy. the world was spinning around him, he had to hold onto the wall for support.

“em?” his voice was too quiet, she wouldn’t be able to hear him. he called out her name again, three more times and each louder than the last. he kneeled down next to the tub, the water was pink-red and made him want to throw up. he could see her face, head lolled back and chapped lips parted. tears glazed her cheeks and her eyes were lifeless. down the inside of her forearms ran deep slits, deeper and longer than anything he’s seen before. 

he turned to the side and threw up in the toilet, sobbing and retching. that’s when his dad walked in, instantly shouting and panicking and running around the house to find his phone. 

during her funeral, his dad couldn’t stop sniveling. when he was called up to say his words, he started bawling and couldn’t finish. max’s aunt comforted him and guided him back to his seat until he calmed down. 

“max, honey, you shouldn’t be doing that here.” she whispered angrily to him as she took her seat. he didn’t even look up to her, he’s been up all week playing the new game he got.

“i’m almost done with this trainer.” he muttered, clicking harshly down on the x button. it was jammed, it pissed him off but he couldn’t ask his dad to get it fixed, not while he was like this.

“max, would you like to say anything?” someone held his shoulder as he stood nervously in front of a crowd of people he didn’t know. he recognized his dads siblings, and grandma, but he couldn’t find anymore familiar faces. was this his mother’s side? 

“um,” he looked down at his feet. he had a hoodie underneath the blazer he wore, his game stuffed into the pocket. “s-she was very nice and a good sister, and very kind to others and...” he looked up again, tears welling in his eyes for the first time this whole gloomy day. he hated speaking in front of others. 

“it’s alright,” the man comforted him to, guiding max back to his seat. he plopped down on the plastic chair, his dad pulling him to his chest and pressing a kiss on the top of his head. “it’ll be alright, max.” he whispered to him.

the bathroom at home was closed off, not physically or actually, but max and his dad didn’t dare enter. it had been properly cleaned and bleached and everything, it looked brand new. even though it was the closest bathroom next to max, he instead tiptoed on every creaky old floorboard and went across the house to go use his dads bathroom. 

at school, his upperclassmen friends comforted him. 

“we totally didn’t see it coming,” one of her friends shook her head, a hand to her chest. 

“they questioned the hell out of our class,” another junior said, downing his soda. max always found it cool that the upperclassmen could bring in soda, they were so cool.

“how are you, max, we’re not making you uncomfortable or anything?” her boyfriend (or was it ex, now that she was dead?) squeezed his hand. max felt his heart skip a beat, he didn’t know why.

“i’m fine.” max spoke quickly, and everyone looked at him with sad looks.

“were you able to tell, max?” oh they were asking him so many questions, he felt so special. 

“w-well i mean she did it before, so i don’t know-“

“what do you mean?” they leaned closer.

“you know. just the other way.” max crudely motioned to his wrist, slicing his thumb over his sleeve. they all stared at him in bewilderment, in complete silence.

“max, she was hurting herself and you didn’t say anything?” 

max shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. he sipped on his juice box. “who could i have told?” he looked up at them as he kicked his feet under the table, head tilted down and peering through strands of hair that fell over his eyes.

they continued to stare at him like he was some creature, whispering among themselves. 

“we gotta go, max. senior stuff.” the boyfriend pat his shoulder a couple times, everyone getting up and the chairs screeching against the cafeteria floor. max followed them with his eyes as they all left, leaving him alone. 

the next day at lunch he was like again.

and the next day. he had a new habit of shaking his foot and biting his nails. 

“why're you alone?” one fateful day, his only friend came up to him. clyde, what a stupid name. 

“my friends are seniors, they don’t have lunch with us usually.”

“sure,” clyde snorted. he looked a little like max, brown hair and dark eyes. when they were kids, they used to pretend to be brothers and told everyone they were. 

he set his lunch tray on the table, eyeing max.

“your hair looks gross, man.” clyde smirked. max pulled his hoodie over his head in embarrassment, feeling his face get hot. no one had told him that, and max didn’t really like looking at himself in the mirror too long recently. he could tell his hair was getting longer, but not that it was _gross_. 

clyde was the only person who seemed to want to talk to max, who didn’t treat him like some disease, like he was scum on earth. whenever he walked into class he got side eyes and people moving away from him, whispers and silence following his appearance.

when there was an assembly on depression and ultimately self harm, the whole school comically turned their heads to him like a giant wave. people knew him, that his sister had killed herself in one of the worst ways possible, yet they still ignored him. 

when he was finally able to step into his bathroom again, he didn’t bother closing the door. he knew his dad wouldn’t step 10 feet near. he broke apart a sharpener, pulling out the small blade and inspecting it in the light. 

where would he start, on his arms? maybe somewhere inconspicuous- he bunched up his shirt sleeves and inspected his shoulders. maybe on his chest, legs? he looked at his face until it started to distort in the mirror, facial features bubbling grossly as he started to become hyper aware of the grease collecting in his hair and the stains on his clothes. 

he didn’t know how to do this, he didn’t know what he was doing. he threw the blade into the drawer, slamming it closed and storming off to his room to sleep the rest of the day. 

when he returned to school, it was straight out of a corny coming of age movie where adults play high school teenagers. someone shoved him up against a locker, holding him up by the collar of his shirt. 

“w-whats going on?” he whimpered pathetically, to scared to move.

“what the hell is your problem? are you like, a sociopath or something?” it was one of the junior girls.

“what?” max knitted his eyebrows up in confusion. he got slammed again.

“i’ll ask straight up, did you kill your sister?” 

max widened his eyes, toes barely reaching the ground. he looked around frantically at all the people around him, mostly much bigger guys in sports teams and girls his sister was friends with. “no, why would i-“

“this is crazy, guys,” the girl sighed. “but do it anyway, he gives me the creeps. what kinda brother doesn’t care that his sister fucking killed herself?”

max then got punched for the first time in his life, he felt lightheaded and swore he saw stars. he stumbled to the ground, where he was met with a kick to his stomach. he fell to the floor on his side, the guys foot colliding with his gut more easier now. he cried, he cried like a little bitch because someone was beating him up. he didn’t cry at the funeral, he didn’t cry at the memorial they had of her at school, he didn’t cry for her at all. 

when he got more head turns in class, he stared them all back.

“what?” he seethed, innocent stares turning into glares and even some snickering. during passing time, he got shoved around in the halls by his own classmates. he didn’t eat lunch with clyde, someone pulled him away for ‘something’ but he knew that ‘something’ was to save clyde from sitting with the freak.

the seniors did their routine beatings in the boys bathrooms, it was out of a movie, max was living in a movie right now. 

“you sorry yet?” they pulled him up by his hoodie to face them. blood dribbled out his nose and mouth, iron sitting on his tastebuds like usual. they took the liberty of washing his hair for him today, stuffing his head into the toilet and squeezing out a whole pack of hand soap onto his head. of course they flushed too. 

“...first,” max wheezed. they pulled him higher, sneakers dragging against the tiles. the dude put his hand to his ear. “when the time comes, you’re gonna be first.” he chuckled, head swaying to the side as the guys looked among themselves.

they left him there, on the floor of the bathroom, dirtied by max’s filth. he was too weak to get himself up, missing a few bell.

“hey man, get up.” someone nudged his shoulder. max groaned, craning his neck up and prying his eyes open. 

“c-clyde.” max’s heart skipped a beat, he looked like an angel, head perfectly in front of the ceiling light of the bathroom. clyde dabbed a wet paper towel against his lip and nose, helping him up. 

when max’s birthday came around, no one said anything to him. clyde got him a pair of sunglasses.

“what’s this for?” max’s voice was raspy.

“you always have a black eye, i don’t think they would care much.” clyde shrugged, finishing the level on max’s psp. max grinned, lips quivering as they stretched across his face, the cracks splitting open and stinging.

“t-thanks...” max felt like crying again. clyde’s hand rested on top of his, rubbing max’s protruding knuckles.

“also, stop doing _that._ ” 

“that?” max wouldn’t be surprised if he had little pink hearts in his eyes as he stared up at his friend. clyde slowly slid up the sleeve of max’s hoodie, glancing at him occasionally to make sure it was alright. his fingers glided against the small scars that littered his forearms.

“you’ll end up killing yourself. you’re skinny, so you probably bleed out more.” clyde wasn’t making sense to max, but he didn’t care. he wanted clyde to touch him more, to care about him more, he wanted his attention. god he hasn’t had someone touch him like this in forever.

“ok...” max whispered, leaning in closer to his friend. his skin looked so smooth, his hair was so soft and he showered regularly and smelled like pine. clyde placed a hand on his chest, the psp under his palm. 

max skipped to the boys restroom, catching himself in the mirror. he was smiling, he smiled for the first time in months!

“what’re you smiling for?” one of his classmates stepped out from a stall, glaring at him. max faltered, looking to the door. he knew if he ran, he wouldn’t get far.

“s-someone got a gift. can’t be happy for once?” 

“clyde, right? are you two fags or something?”

max’s eyes shot wide open, they knew about clyde? what if they started targeting him too, did he just call him a fag? who the fuck still says that? max couldn’t ask any questions before he was pulled into the stall with the other male, crashing onto the toilet seat. the other boy closed in on him, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“take off your pants.” 

when max got home, he watched the blood seep from new lines on his arm. he ventured out to new territory, digging into his elbows and collarbones. he felt bad the whole time, he was disappointing his friend... his best friend.

more ridicule at school. max was due for summer school and in danger of staying back, school was almost over and he hadn’t done any work the past few months. he started to play into what everyone thought of him, he might as well have fun before sophomore year was over. if they wanted a freak, they’d get one.

“you still haven’t learned, huh max?” his sisters ex sighed, holding his head against the wall. this school was fucked, not a single time has a teacher tried to help him.

“your girlfriend is dead! and you harass her brother?!” max finally yelled back, only to be met with a sock to his face. his glasses got knocked off their perched position on his nose, clattering to the floor.

“you don’t have any remorse, you’re sick.”

“of course i fucking miss her!” max screamed, grabbing the dumb fuck by his stupid football jacket. he shook him as hard as he could, but he didn’t budge. “what the fuck am i supposed to do when everyone left me!” spittle sprayed across his face, his name was tim. stupid fucking name.

he pushed max off him, shoving him to the floor.

“you’re starting to remind me of her,” tim sighed, towering over the younger male. max knew that gaze, that disconnect from reality. he didn’t think of max like a person anymore. “you even look like her a bit, with the long hair.” his big hands were on his belt, and max couldn’t even act surprised. he was still scared, though.

max observed his skin, faded and fresh scars all over his arms up to his shoulders. he experimented with his neck, googling major arteries to watch out for because he didn’t want to die from all this. he didn’t know why he did this. his face started to contort again, his eyes became black and looked like little 8-balls. he shook his head to see if they did anything.

he pressed the blade on his under-eye, pulling down the eyelid. he hissed, closing his right eye as the warm blood started to seep into the whites of his eyes. it trickled down his cheeks like a single tear, and he imagined clyde running his thumb over his cheek and kissing his face. his face flushed crimson, the blood was already there.

max groaned, rubbing the blood across his face. “clyde...”


	2. beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh oh a story all for me ooh ooh

short dark black hair and low eyes, a short girl that wore the same oversized flannel shirt her birthfather gave her everyday to school. her nails were overgrown but maintained, she liked them like that. one friend in the whole school, a girl named nina with tanned skin and black hair down to her back.

beth. a normal and boring name for a normal, boring girl. the only story she had for herself is that she was adopted, but nothing else. she didn’t know her background or even if her parents were criminal drug abusers who had to give her up, or she came from china’s one child rule, or anything except _i’m just adopted_. 

“woah, didn’t see you there!” a much, much taller guy bumped into her in the hallways. it nearly knocked her off her feet. she looked at him through her bangs, clutching her phone tighter to her chest. 

“sorry about that, you a freshman?”

she narrowed her eyes.

“no, i’m a sophomore. i have you for the last two periods of the day.”

“oh,” the dude grinned stupidly. beth sighed, pushing past him and making her way to the class she actually had to be in. she smiled to herself, she really stood up to that random guy! she finally spoke, she raised her voice.

during class her phone buzzed, who other than nina.

_come with me to a party_

_and i have something to tell you_

beth narrowed her eyes, typing back without having to look down at her phone.

_my mom will probably say no also what is it_

nina responded back quickly.

_only gonna tell if u come_

beth stood in front of her house door, gripping the straps of her backpack and twisting them around. it was unlocked- thankfully- but two cars were in the driveway. she peered around the walls for sign of her parents, spotting them in the living room.

“home already?” her dad didn’t even look at her.

“yes,” she always came home at this time, were they just trying to make conversation? “i had a question... if you guys aren’t busy.”

they looked up at her in unison, her stomach flipping.

“um, could i possibly go to a party?”

“with?” her mom turned up the volume on the tv.

“n-nina.”

her dad sighed, raising his eyebrows briefly. 

“and there’s gonna be other kids too, it would be a good opportunity to meet other... people...” 

her mom curled the corners of her mouth, cocking an eyebrow. “hm. where?”

she couldn’t say she didn’t know. “the junior president’s house. he lives only a couple blocks away and i can walk it.” 

her mother’s smile curled tighter, then finally leaned back in the couch. “alright. look pretty, why don’t you.” she idly motioned to beth, her shirt.

and by friday night beth was at nina’s house, her friend digging through her personal closet for clothes. for beth.

“what’s wrong with being comfortable?” beth pouted, flapping around the loose large sleeves of the muted green flannel.

nina laughed sarcastically, shaking her head. “beth, oh beth, take off the sweats and put _this_ on.”

nina held up a pair of short jean shorts, mentioning that they were hers when she was younger, before she ‘got all this cake’. beth giggled, taking it and inspecting it. the threads of the denim were dangling from the rips, this was barely considered actual shorts. she loaned her some fishnet tights, embedded with glitter. nina said the crop top she chose was perfect, although beth intended to hike up her sweatpants past her belly button to minimize exposed skin.

beth sighed, changing. she couldn’t dress up even if she wanted to, her parents were so overbearing and the last time they went shopping for her was in the 8th grade. 

“you look cute,” nina grinned.

“cute?” 

“for once the dad-shirt works with the outfit. wanna stuff your bra?” nina started working on her own makeup.

“stuff my bra?” beth snorted. “people don’t actually do that, nina.”

“i used to, in middle school,” nina set down the mascara wand to push up her chest. “before i got all these titties.”

beth fell back onto the bed, rolling around in laughter. nina was very, very developed. no wonder she got invited to a party hosted by seniors. she couldn’t _wait_ for all the ‘are you serious’ looks and maybe even being denied entry to the house party. beth didn’t have much to work with- not that she needed it.

they got in without a hitch, nina dragging her around expertly straight to a table with food and drinks. beth really didn’t feel like this would be her night to get into drinking, but nina was already pushing a red cup past her lips. beth gagged at the smell of whatever was in the cup, pushing nina away.

“fine fine,” nina sighed. “you know, i hope that kid doesn’t show up here.” 

“kid?” beth narrowed her eyes, as if nina wasn’t a ‘kid’ too.

“yknow, the weird hoodie creepy dude from the other class,” nina raised her thick, dark eyebrows. beth still looked dumbfounded. “the _maricón_.” nina whispered into her ear- it wasn’t an actual whisper, since there was loud music blasting through the house. just loud enough in her ear.

beth’s lips pressed into a thin line, glaring at nina. “that’s not very nice. don’t you like girls?”

nina pushed a finger into the center of beth’s chest, pushing her with a surprising amount of force for just one finger. “not the point. i just don’t want him here-“

nina’s eyes trailed along, following someone as they passed by. beth looked to the side too, a very tall boy clad in black skinny jeans with chains connected to the belt loops, and a simple crew neck over what looked to be a button up shirt. quite fancy for a party, huh?

but, trailing after the male was the one nina was just talking about. he had black jeans on too, ripped at the knees and various other places with busted up air forces that looked chunky clown shoes at the ends of his skinny legs. black hoodie, as always, sunglasses indoors, as always. he had a skip in his step as he held onto the back of his friend’s elbow, he didn’t look at all uncomfortable for the schools outcast to be clinging onto him so tightly. they stopped at the table, weirdo-boy stuffing a bunch of chips into his mouth.

“oh shit, clyde?! what the fuck are you doing here?” nina gasped, pulling the tall one to face her. his eyes were blank along with his expression as he tilted a cup back. he was high, that much beth could tell.

“max wanted to go.” he responded, glancing to ‘max’ beside him.

“well, i never would’ve expected your goody-two-shoe ass to be here,” nina giggled, clinking her cup against his. “this is beth!” she tugged beth to her side too, bumping her hip against hers.

“hi.”

“oh, i’ve seen you before, in apush.” clyde looked her down, then back up to her eyes. he looked back to clyde, handing him the cup. 

“oh, yeah, haha.” beth smiled awkwardly, shes never had someone actually recognize her. she felt kinda bad, she never really saw him. nina grinned stupidly at her friend, nudging her with her elbow.

“clyde, my good man,” nina bellowed, slapping a hand that beth _knew_ hurt on clyde’s free shoulder. “why don’t you show my girl beth around?”

max was tugging at clyde’s shirt impatiently, and clyde sighed. “sorry, i’m already babysitting one.” he shrugged, turning and leaving with max. nina scoffed, hand on her hip.

“looks like there’s two of them.” she rolled her eyes.

beth and nina parted ways- nina was selling something to a freshman for way too much to help pay back a dude she was in debt with- so beth just sat at a couch. 

“hey, it’s you, from the hallways!” another person came up to her, it was the guy she bumped into earlier in the week. she shyly waved a hand, and he took the liberty to sit next to her. he dramatically swung his arm back to rest behind her head, fingers drumming at the top of the couch. “having fun?”

she shrugged, smiling. “my friend left me. but it’s fine.”

“aw, that’s not good, can’t leave such a cute girl like you to fend for herself, first time at a party?” he leaned into her ear, the compliment spiking her heart rate a couple beats.

“um, not my first ever party, just...” 

“come on, come with me.”

he took her hand suddenly, pulling her up and pulling her around the house like she was weightless and he was a dog unable to be bound by a leash. they entered some room, the bass from downstairs thumping against the walls and becoming muffled.

and before she knew it the tights around her legs were ripped and her shorts were on the floor somewhere. she stared at the letter T on his letterman, as he slid off her big shirt and his hands ghosted over her stomach. he pushed her face into some random persons pillow when he tore through her, running his hands along her hips to ease her up.

he didn’t care about her crying or her protests or her sobs of pain, he even complimented her on how tight she was and kept calling her a freshman.

when he was finished, he wiped off his fluids and left. beth stared out the window at the moon, this is why she didn’t go anywhere. why you don’t hang out with people you don’t know why you don’t drink or smoke or do anything. her parents were right.

she finally managed to wobble out the room and to the public, bumping into walls and people on the way. she needed to find nina and go home. 

“are you alright? your bleeding.” 

she looked up to see clyde. max wasn’t with him anymore, at least not that she could see. he pointed to her legs, where a long of blood ran straight down the inside of her thigh and to her ankle. 

“nina?” she croaked. he looked around, motioning for beth to follow him. he didn’t tug her along, didn’t shove her into a room, he looked back once in a while to make sure she was there.

beth wanted to miss school, she really did. but she was forced to go by the screaming match that was getting ready for school, sitting in the back of her class like usual. except this time warranted stares and giggles and whispers. 

“beth, heard you finally got some,” a girl turned around in her chair to leer at her. beth widened her eyes, the air flow to her lungs suddenly stopping and she couldn’t breathe anymore. she shook her head, chin pointed down as she gripped the edge of her desk.

“with tim too? you’re bold to go for a guy who’s girl died.” 

beth didn’t have a fucking clue who they were talking about. is that what the t on his jacket stood for, tim? what a ridiculously stupid name. she shook her head, hair swaying with her motions. “i-i didn’t, i didn’t, he took me.”

they rolled their eyes, telling her to relax. they were impressed, even proud of her. beth wanted to rip her hair out. she texted nina, who threatened to come to her class and give everyone a piece of her mind, but beth held her off.

“i don’t wanna look at myself anymore.” beth stared in the mirror, nina looked sad behind her.

“i’ll support whatever you wanna do, bethy. i can tell my brother to kill him, if you want.”

beth thought about it. then thought about it again.

“no, it’s ok. he’s on probation.” and with that, nina started to bleach half of beth’s dark hair near white. a bright red color was next, as well as a bit of a trim and outfit changes.

beth stuffed her dads shirt deep in the mess under her bed the day after what happened, she couldn’t look at it anymore. sorry dad.

“you dyed your hair, it looks cool.” clyde was the first person to genuinely compliment her. she smiled, then forced herself to stop. she knew clyde knew the guy that hurt her, but she also had enough common sense to realize he didn’t do anything- clyde helped her that night.

“did something happen to you?” max was blunt as ever, making beth scowl. he noticed her expression apparently. “i mean, when girls do drastic stuff like that usually something happened to them! so, what’s your trauma?” 

clyde glared at those stupid sunglasses, the teachers really didn’t give a fuck about this kid. “what’s yours, fuckface?” she never cussed at someone, especially unprovoked. even clyde looked a bit shocked.

“my sister killed herself a few months ago and everyone thinks i’m a freak.” he answered back honestly, tongue swirling around the straw of his juice box. he motioned to her again. 

“i... don’t need to tell you anything.” she was about to spill to some weirdo about her rape.

“was it the party?” clyde said, he was just as blunt as max was. god maybe they were related and not screwing each other, wouldn’t that be something. “you had blood on your legs after tim left your room.”

beths face contorted- into anger, fear, confusion- everything.

“tim? as in tim, senior?” max gasped, and beth looked away. “dude, he was my sisters boyfriend!” he laughed, pulling out his phone.

“so that’s who they were talking about?” everything clicked in her head at once. she was connected to these two more than she thought, it was creepy. max shoved his cracked phone into her face, a gross and nasty picture being displayed.

“if you ever wanna expose him, he’s also gay and makes the football team suck his-“

“enough max, were eating lunch.” clyde sighed, shaking his head. 

beth stared at the idiot across from her, blinking. 

“if it makes you feel better, he tried putting his hands on me!” max admitted too cheerily, clyde dropping his spoon and knocking over his juice. “what?” max whispered.

the following days, beth was slowly losing what little common sense she once had. out the window. she had so little sense that she went to school with a knife stuffed in her pocket. she was so tired- tired of the rumors and whispers and accusations, being called nasty names and being associated with a dead girl. no one would listen to her.

so when she saw _him_ in the hallways, she slammed her locker closed and told nina to pause their conversation. “beth?” she called out for her, watching her walk away.

she walked up to him, slowly sliding out the blade and thrusting it towards him. stupid fucking football player, stupid fucking name, stupid face. she watched him fall to his knees, holding his stomach to catch the blood spurting out.

“who the fuck are you?!” he shouted, and beth grinned. so much stress, nina was switching schools soon and beth would have no one left. she slit his throat next, dramatically and blood would cover half her face, just-

“beth?!” she was shook out her thoughts by nina, eyes focusing as she fingered the pocket knife in her hoodie. she looked up to nina, seeing the figure walking by her and turning into the stairs.

she ran after him, grabbing him by his nearly empty backpack and screaming at him. he swore loudly, backhanding her into the wall. she was held back by strong arms, as he got away. everyone stared at her, crying on the ground.

“i believe you,” it was clyde who was holding her, telling her to relax and calm down. “i believe you. so does max.”

tears continued to pour down her face, smiling weakly when clyde shouted at everyone to keep walking and nina was by her side again. she sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with her tears. 

but comfort didn’t last long. beth knew that. she whispered his name into his chest, hiccuping. his hands were cold as they ran down her back, nina stroked her hair. she wanted to feel him forever, she wanted him to hug her forever. he was nice. so nice.

“thank you, clyde.” she smiled, and he nodded. nina helped her up decided to skip school for the first time. “do you want to come?” she turned back to the male. he shook his head.

“i... have to stay, for-“

“max?” she narrowed her eyes. he nodded.

“ok.”


	3. clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumbass name but i’m not changing the oc i’ve had for like 5 years

quiet. never had much to say, never wanted to say much. loving family- mom, dad, and his sister, siana. he had to help her nearly every day, and although he never would admit it, it was exhausting. his entire life was tiring, go to school and be the best in class, come home and take care of everyone...

he had to comfort max when his sister died and no one wanted to be around the poor boy anymore. he had to watch from the sidelines as he got beat up by the people he considered friends, to swoop in like a coward after the fact and help him up. when he figured out he was cutting himself, he couldn’t wait. when max kissed him, he let him. clyde wanted to cry for the first time in years after that day, he didn’t know why, it wasn’t bad. maybe that’s why? because something felt good for the first time?

and now beth- a random girl he barely knows, got assaulted at a party he was at. by someone in his friend group, he knew the guy. and to hear that he also tried it with max? exhausting.

“clyde! look what i did!” siana stormed into his room, hair a mess with his moms hair dye. his eye twitched, sighing deeply. 

“holy shit!” max held his shoulders when he saw him at the school lobby. beth was there too, equally shocked expression on her face. his hair was rose gold pink now, lips pressed into a thin line as max messed with it.

beth giggled into her hand, telling him it looked cute. she wasn’t so shy anymore, he really hoped she wasn’t suffering as much as he imagined her to. 

“well, since beth dyed her hair...” he lied through his teeth, pulling max under his arm and walking down the halls. he didn’t miss beth’s face becoming red.

so when beth confessed to him over text, he lay in his bed for a while. he wanted to text max, but he didn’t want him to get the wrong idea, but he didn’t want to hurt beth. 

his hands ruffled his hair, groaning to himself. he didn’t like her romantically, he didn’t know what to do. he wanted to cry again, feeling the rage bubble through his veins. he glanced to the poster on his wall that covered up the last couple of holes, his scarred knuckles. last time he did that he woke up siana, and he didn’t want to lash out at her ever...

max really had something going with the cutting thing, huh. clyde never could do it, it didn’t make him ‘feel’ something, it just stung. he was being stupid, he wanted to punch his reflection in the mirror. then he’d really cut himself.

he closed his eyes as he imagined driving that stupid bitches face through a broke window. he imagined lighting his parents on fire, he imagine taking s-

woah. too fucking far.

he shook his head clear of the intrusive thoughts. he hated himself everytime they ventured further that his usual violence. he hated when they involved his sister or the kid he babysat, he felt disgusting. like he should kill himself. like he should punch that fucking mirror and slit his wrists, just like max’s fucking sister did. max.

clyde’s hand twitched, eyes focusing through the blur of tears, trying to see beyond the cracks of the reflective glass. his knuckles were bleeding profusely, digging into his flesh.

he did it. 

siana barged in, instantly crying and gagging at the sight of blood and alerting his parents. he stared at his family with wide eyes, arms shaking. his mouth opened before he could register that this was real life, it wasn’t another elaborate fantasy of him finally being able to release. this was real.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” he yelled, grabbing siana by the wrist as she grabbed at the glass in the sink. she cried out again, slashing against his face and cutting under his right eye. he yelled again, shoving her back into his parents arms and staggering to the wall. his lungs couldn’t get enough air, he didn’t know where he was or who he was. where was max? max always made him feel better, he was the only thing he cared about- he wanted to feel him again.

“hey.” 

“holy shit!” hands on his face, squishing his cheeks and turning his head around. clyde’s eyes fluttered closed, fighting the smile off his face. this was his world, everyone else was living in it. if he wanted max he would get him. “sick scar! what happened?”

clyde shrugged, wrapping an arm around max and pulling him close as he saw beth by her locker.

“i can tell you all about it in the locker rooms, how about that, max?”

max tilted his head down to look up at him under his glasses, in disbelief. clyde leaned down to his ear, pulling back his hoodie and started whispering. he smirked at how red his face got.

“i-is this fine?” max was breathing heavily, looking back and forth from clyde’s face to down at his crotch. clyde nodded, licking his teeth.

“you’re doing so good, keep going.”

when clyde finally finished, it was a lot, enough to be teased about. 

“jeez, talk about backed up.” max giggled.

“i haven’t been able to since 8th grade.” clyde admitted, trying on the glasses he gifted to his friend. max stared at him once again in pure shock, eyes big and lip curled up.

“8th fucking grade? are you serious?” clyde nodded, and max scoffed. 

and beth continued to pester him, even after he was obviously trying to wipe off the remnants of his encounter with max from his pants. clyde couldn’t care anymore, his stitches were itchy as hell.

“um, clyde, did you get my text?” 

“about homework?” he tossed the napkin past her shoulder.

“n-no, after that.”

he stuffed his hands in his pockets, sizing her up.

“yeah.”

that was all it took for beth to start being around him more, confiding in him and trying to hug him before and after school like a middle schooler. he smoked with max before school more recently, his eyes as pink as his hair.

and in a high daze, he somehow agreed to hanging out with her. time to smoke again, and call max. his friend managed to crawl out of whatever hole he lived in, but clyde convinced him to at least change his pants.

“you brought max?” beth quirked her head, her hair has gotten longer.

clyde nodded, scrolling on his phone.

they walked a bit through the nearby mall he barely remembered talking about, beth pointing at things occasionally and oohing. for some reason they started talking about tim, and clyde wanted to throw himself over the second floor railing.

“you were acting pretty crazy.” clyde sighed, hugging max closer to him. 

“you’re such a gaslighter,” max giggled, pushing his glasses up. clyde wondered if he ever took them off. 

“i’m not gaslighting, i just don’t care.” it slipped out of his mouth before he could catch it, looking at beth’s expression. sad, to say the least. “wait, i didn’t mean it like that. fuck.”

he couldn’t even stare at himself in the mirror, it was broken. he fucking broke it that one time and he completely forgot, where has he been this entire time? it felt like this entire week was a dissociative episode- did he ever leave his house? surely, him and max never happened and he never told beth that he didn’t care.

 _i do care about you beth. i want you to be safe and happy._

he sent her a terrible excuse of a text, but he knows it what he should’ve done. what the fuck was wrong with him? this is all happened because he couldn’t stop thinking about it, he punched the mirror because he didn’t wash his hands that night and all of a sudden he became hyper aware of the pores on his skin and every surface he’s touched today.

and so he hung out around beth, and she seemed happy. he pushed max off him whenever she asked, and replaced his free arm to hold her. he wanted to hold them both, he really did. he couldn’t handle two- three- a million things at once.

he hated seeing max cry and act like he wasn’t. but he couldn’t handle beth lashing out at him, he couldn’t do it. 

he didn’t want to be with her.


	4. caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if ur this far just know this universe has super powers

the 10 year old sat at her princess themed table, kicking her feet as the chair she was in squished with her bounces. she wiped her hand over the sequins on her shirt, it was reversible, one side a the face of a white cat and the other a black cat. caroline loves cats.

“dinner is served.” her babysitter, clyde, placed the plate of chicken nuggets in front of her. ketchup in a small little pile on the left of the plate, and an apple juice. she grinned ear to ear and clapped her hands.

clyde sat across from her, entirely too big for the child sized seat and scrolling on his phone. whenever she talked to him, he put it down and listened to her.

“your pink hair is so nice! it matches everything i have!” caroline accidentally kicked the table, apologizing quickly. clyde reassured her it was fine.

“is it? i may have been inspired by you to dye it pink, no clue why.” clyde rapped his chin in fake thought, making caroline giggle. she liked clyde a lot, loved him. he was like a brother she never had- well, she used to be a big sister herself! but it was gone now. she wanted to be the little sister this time.

when clyde had to go and her parents were taking off their shoes in the doorway, she clung to the leg of her babysitters pants. pout on her face and whining, tugging with small hands for him not to go. he ruffled her hair.

“it’ll be alright, caroline,” he thanked her father as he slipped him his pay. “i’m right across the street. you can come over anytime.”

“you’re not to old to play with me?” she whimpered, her mom’s finger hitching on the collar of her favorite cat shirt, it was pink. it was her favorite- clyde was her favorite.

“calling me old?” he snorted, pressing his thumb against her forehead enough to push her back, waving and saying goodbye to her family. she watched with wide eyes as he left, closing the door shut gently. her mom dragged her back, back through the kitchen and the living room and past her toys, into the room all the way in the back of the house clyde wasn’t allowed in.

caroline whimpered as she was thrown in, her mothers clenched fists by her sides and glaring down at her with such disdain and hatred.

“good job today, caroline,” mom seethed through teeth. “you didnt do anything bad.”

although that should’ve been good, she wasn’t bad- it didn’t mean anything. the door slammed shut and locked from the outside, caroline started banging on the door and crying, jiggling the doorknob as hard as she could. 

the next time clyde came over, he had a box in his arms.

“hey, our aunt was wondering if you guys would like a puppy?” clyde explained the situation- his aunt had a dog who had puppies, and she needed to give them away. he went around the block asking around and there was only one puppy left- the cutest one just for caroline. he had a pink nose.

mom opened the door and silently let the girl out of her room, letting her take the puppy. caroline’s smile was lopsided, picking up the puppy and inspecting it. it did have a pink nose.

“stop biting me! ow!” caroline ripped her hand away from the pup, furrowing her eyebrows and getting frustrated. it wouldn’t stop biting and growling at her, but loved her dad. traitor dog, she hated this dog, she hated dogs. she liked cats.

the dog sat still suddenly, looking up to caroline. she tilted her head to the side, telling him to bark. he barked. maybe she did like dogs.

her mom locked her in the room again, with the dog. for longer this time, caroline wondered if it was because she made the dog do tricks and like her more than her. she sat against the door, letting the puppy lick her hand.

a day passed, then another. caroline banged the back of her head against the door, hearing her parents arguing about letting her out. caroline stared at the dog.

“mommy, please.” she didn’t her dad anymore, and it was starting to stink in the room. “doggy is hungry.” 

the door creaked open after the familiar unlocking noises, her mothers form appearing in front of her after 4 days. she gasped, looking past her daughter and ignoring her grabby-hands. the dog... the dog- bloody and torn apart, discarded scissors to the side of it, dried blood coating the silver blades. 

“you did it again, caroline.” mom crouched down and grabbed her daughters arms by the elbows, bringing them together and shaking her. “you killed your dog, just like you killed your brother. you made daddy leave.”

“mommy...”

“don’t make me, caroline.” she threatened, squeezing tighter. caroline grimaced, furrowing her eyebrows. she knew what that meant- mom would use her loud voice, yell at her. make her sit in the same spot all day without having to put her in the room.

caroline’s hands reached forward, grabbing at her mom’s thick sweater. she wore layers and layers of clothing, no matter the time of year. she said it was because of caroline, but she never told her to do it.

“let go of me.” caroline’s voice was clear, the hands wrapped around her limbs loosening and falling to moms lap.

“i-impossible... caroline, go-“

“stop talking.” she tilted her head back, pressing her fingers against her moms forehead. her jaw snapped closed and her eyes looked up to her daughters hand. “stop moving.” 

and she sat there, unmoving and unspeaking. caroline sat there as well, staring at her mom as her head was down and her hair fell down over her shoulders and dangled in the air. the doorbell rang, but caroline didn’t know how long it had been.

it was dad; he picked her up the moment she opened the door and started to cry. he made her food, a big plate and a big cup of juice. he sat her at the big table, sitting across from caroline but occasionally glancing to the room.

“is your mommy ok?” he whispered. caroline’s eyes flicked up to her dad’s face.

“she killed my doggy.” her lip quivered, still chewing up her food. he dropped his head too, wiping his face.

after a while, her dad didn’t sit with her at the table anymore. he stayed in the room and clyde came over almost everyday, much to caroline’s delight. 

“what is that smell?” clyde sniffed the air heavily, turning his head side to side to find the source. her lip quivered again.

“we had to bury doggy...” his face softened, looking sadly at the little girl and pulled her in for a hug. 

when clyde left, he told caroline to ask her dad about his pay. “i mean, i don’t mind coming over but... i haven’t heard from him in a while, everything alright, caroline?” 

she nodded, apologizing and telling him she’d get right on it. caroline closed the door and locked it, turning on her heel to go to the room. she knocked on the door, opening it after no response. she squeezed past her mom who was still sitting in front of the door, huffing as he stood in front of her dad. he had a few empty bottles by his feet, slumped over in the chair he brought into the room.

“dad?” caroline rolled from her heels to toes, waiting for his response. it never came- looks like he was still sleeping. 

she met a girl on her way to shook, she was blonde and had blue eyes and was shorter than her. she told caroline that her name was susie, and when she said her name was caroline she smiled big.

“my friends name is cora, your names are kinda the same!”

“yeah i guess... wanna come over to my house?” 

“sure.”

and after school susie showed up at her house, grinning. caroline welcomed her in, taking her to the princess-place and sitting down at the pink table. they talked for a bit, asking questions about eachother and declaring their best friendship.

“i had a dog, do you want to see him?” caroline was already scrambling to slip into the room again, scooping up her dog and going up to susie. she held it in front of her, but susie didn’t look at it.

“i’m blind, caroline.”

caroline gasped, she never realized! “wait, how did you get here?”

“my friend, cora. would you like more friends, caroline?” caroline nodded, and susie smiled. didn’t she just say she couldn’t see? 

“well, would you like to go to my house?”

//

“come on max, please just come with me.” clyde begged his friend, who met him with a scornful glare. ever since clyde fucked up and starting to pity-hang out with beth, max has been cooped up in home again. he even stopped coming to school for a while.

yet he still went, pulling over his hoodie and perching his glasses on his face. they went to caroline’s house, the door was unlocked. clyde made his presence known- he didn’t want to scare her scary ass dad.

“caroline?” clyde called out, looking at the empty house. max laughed at a video on his phone behind clyde, trying to show him. “dude stop, she’s not here.”

“so?”

“she’s 10 years old, dipshit.”

“oh,” max raised his eyebrows, revealing another scar on his face across his eyeball. clyde sighed, looking through the rooms he was allowed in- until he stood still in front of the only one he was never allowed in. he eyed the locks on the outside of the door, what purpose did this serve?

he thought about the dog- but the locks were there before and the dog was dead now. he pinched his nose as he opened it- gagging. it smelled fucking disgusting-

“ugh, smells like something died in there.” max slapped a hand over his mouth, retching. clyde covered the bottom  
of his face with his jacket, shoving the door open with his shoulder- something was blocking the doorway.

when clyde finally pried open the door, he nearly threw up. max made a disgusted noise behind him, peering over his shoulder at the sight. caroline’s dad was sitting in a chair, slumped over and nearly falling over, empty beer bottles and medicine bottles at his feet. her mom...

“what the fuck.” clyde’s voice shook, hands shaking as he gagged into his jacket. she was stuck in a kneeling position- at least before clyde knocked her over. like she was frozen, her hair was gross and her body was worse, vile and decaying. he took a glance over the room, it was otherwise barren but had a few of caroline’s things scattered around.

what the fuck.

“hey if you think this is bad, you don’t wanna see my place!” max held clyde’s shoulder, pulling him back. clyde’s hands wove into his hair, pressing into his scalp.

“shut the fuck up man- oh god where the fuck is she? i’m gonna be sick.” clyde pushed past his friend and went to open up the window, nearly screaming at the top of his lungs as he saw the fucking _dog_ on caroline’s table.

“sorry, let’s just get out of here, yeah? we can talk about what to do.” max stuffed his scarred hands into his hoodie pockets, jerking his head towards the door. clyde nodded, dragging himself outside and taking deep breaths of fresh air. this was fucked.


	5. clyde’s bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is insane but i will not deter from the original story i made for him

it wasn’t even 24 hours since caroline has been missing- and clyde has just been moving from class to class like nothing was wrong. max didn’t show up today and neither has beth. he felt out of place, he felt sick, he felt disgusting. was this his fault? clyde shot up from his desk and jetted to the trash can across the room, throwing up the remnants of what he ate the day before. has it been a day?

his classmates instantly reacted, yelling and nearby students getting out from their seats and making grossed out noises. the teacher asked if he was alright, for him to go down to the nurse. clyde retched, tears brimming his eyes. he always hated throwing up, the burning feeling left in his throat from the acid and how it always managed to shoot up his nose. he spat, teeth feeling dry and making him full body cringe when he ground his teeth. 

sent home for the day, relax and make some soup when you get home.

“what, the fuck.”

if he had a home to return to.

his fingers scratched at his face, collapsing to his knees on the sidewalk as he watched his house go up in flames. his house was on fire, where the fuck was everyone on his block? from the street over? where the fuck was everyone!?

there was one person, standing right at the center of the sidewalk where it separated to his house. long hair- half black and half... red.

“you fuckin’ bitch!” spit flew out his mouth as he grabbed beth and spun her around, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. she had a lazy grin on her face, she was under some kind of influence and clyde thought about everyday he could kill this stupid cunt within the next minute.

“my brother!” 

his head snapped to the house again, looking around for the owner of the voice. it was his sister, peeking from the side of the house. he nearly collapsed again, seeing her eye was bleeding. the right one- just like his. he ran up to her and pulled her away, hugging her close.

there was no sign of his parents.

“you’re welcome.” beth slurred, flipping a hot pink lighter in her fingers. clyde grit his teeth again, clenching his fist. before he could beat the shit out of beth, a swithblade was flicked open and aimed at his neck. “don’t touch me. i’m a girl.”

he grabbed her wrist and twisted it, a shout of pain and she dropped it, clattering on the concrete. 

“we’re going to max’s house, ok ‘ana?” clyde held his sisters face, inspecting whether the blood was from just a wound on her skin or from her actual eye. fuck was it creepy that it was on the same side and nearly same spot as his- now that he thought about it, didn’t he think about lighting his house on fire?

oh god, this was his fault. he felt himself spiraling into the ground.

by the time he came to, he was at the front door of max’s house. he knocked, and the door creepily like some horror movie. he once again called out his own name, telling siana to stay outside.

beth trailed behind him like some lost puppy as if she just didn’t light his house on fire, she knew where max’s dad kept his gun. he could end it all with her tonight. or he could throw up again- seeing the mangled corpse of max’s dad in the living room. deep cuts littered his body and blood was dried into the cushions of the couch. this has been here for a while-

_you don’t wanna see my house!_

clyde remembered what his friend said earlier, was this what he was talking about? did max do this- obviously he did- what was happening. clyde’s heart felt like it stopped and felt like it was beating 100 miles per second. was he having a heart attack? would he die here?

“ugh, that’s gross. max must’ve ran away.” beth sighed, biting her nails. clyde’s eyes were wide and straining, locking onto beth.

“he... ran away?”

beth shrugged. “probably. i didn’t run away from you.”

the words weighed on clyde. tears streaming down his face for the third time, blood seeping from the stitches on his cheek. was she right? even though all she’s done today- she stayed. she didn’t run away when he caught her. she kept her sister safe- as safe as she could. did he love her? did he want to protect her? yes, especially at the beginning. he failed beth, that’s why she was like this now. 

he needed to save her. he needed to save max, and caroline, and his sister. 

he wrapped beth up tightly in his arms, squeezing as hard as he could. she giggled and hugged back, snuggling into his neck and standing on her toes. he needed the bare minimum to make her happy, he knew. if that’s all it takes... then so be it.

he still explored the house, standing in the middle of max’s room, out of place again. it didn’t change much from when they were kids, the same furniture and walls. he smiled at the xbox on the dresser, he was surprised that he didn’t take it with him. he started to cry again, and beth rubbed his back.

“let him run, clyde. if he cares, he’d come back.”

he nodded at her words, sniffing. he found max’s phone, unlocking it and looking through it. basic things, well... he didn’t text many people, only him and occasionally beth... about clyde. he had discord though, quite active on there. a bit too active- he hoped max was aware of what those people were trying to do.

clyde checked his social media’s, all of them had been pretty inactive, instead finding a few secret accounts. he followed weird shit, and posted even weirder. he talked to a small following about his life and interests, after scrolling down he saw conversations with people about his sisters passing and the bullying he faced. 

clyde scrunched his face at the messages of people encouraging to continue his cutting streak, queasy at the images that max posted of freshly cut up skin. with sunglasses, he posted himself without worry. clyde wondered if he would post himself even if he didn’t wear those fucking glasses all the time, he seemed like he didn’t care to begin with. 

he rolled his eyes at the copious tabs of porn, some from sites he’s never heard of. he eyed the searches for ‘pink hair’. he read through the pages of notes that max had typed about him, lip quivering. the date marked the month his sister died.

_he was so nice. he was the only one that came up to me, who was nice to me. he didn’t pretend like i wasn’t there, i want to be with him every day._

the next one was a few weeks later, after his birthday. beth was looking around the room as well, commenting on how his closet had barely any clothes in it.

_i love him i love him i love him i want you to feel me i want to feel you i want you to tell me what to do i want it all again i want to feel it all over again._

clyde’s hands trembled as he found multiple pictures of him in max’s phone, he knew most of them were taken, but some of them... his eyes widened as he saw the thumbnail of a video 7 minutes long, max was wearing one of his hoodies. 

clyde shut off the phone when he clicked play, full picture showing up on screen of max on his bed, hoodie pressed to his nose and...

that was something to contemplate.

when he got home, the flames were gone, only a charred block that once was his house remained. the firefighters asked him if he lived there, and he shook his head. clyde stared at the firefighters pulling out two bodies- his parents. they were completely still, the man carrying them yelling for help. 

“fucking creepy, they were in the bed and you can’t move their body.”

can’t move them? he remembered the state caroline’s mom was in- beth’s hand was on his shoulder again. he tried to pretend like she wasn’t to blame, like he didn’t just lie to a firefighter about his involvement and like he wasn’t standing with the perpetrator.

he remembered he had to take care of his sister. what a terrible fucking day.


	6. songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha why are there 19 views on here can u guys stop i’m getting nervous 
> 
> / means two different songs
> 
> also devil town by cave town is like a good overall song for all of them/the feel of the place they live in

mostly songs i think they would listen to but there’s an occasional one that just fits them but i don’t see them listening doesn’t really matter anyway sorry i update this more than my other shit LMAO

max: the entire msi discography but more specifically bring the pain/never wanted to dance, all alone/darko (freddie dredd), don’t you dare forget the sun (get scared), i can’t handle change (roar), creep (radiohead LMAO), trees/bottom (mccafferty) harness your hopes (pavement) you are going to hate this (the frights) metallic taste (show me the body) boys will be bugs (cavetown) and like rock and metal and the nasty hollywood undead shit

clyde: him and max have extremely similar tastes because they listen to each others music but i will be repeating some anyway but just the name lol

keep myself alive (get scared) bottom, all is lost (surf curse) SIU (maretu) i drank gasoline (lil dump and someone else idk) pretty boy (the neighbourhood) boys will be bugs, boys don’t cry (the cure) blonde hair black lungs, yer killin me (remo drive) jealous (eyedress) blah blah blah (the oozes) the same things happening to me all the time (teen suicide) in my head (bedroom) and any other edgy ass song in the world

beth: don’t have shit for her cuz i don’t fucking like her electrical (bali baby) freak show (punkinloveee) i threw glass at my friends eyes and now i’m on probation (destroy boys) violent (carolesdaughter) i met sarah in the bathroom (awfultune) 

caroline: shes a 10 year old abuse victim idk what she listens to the sound of her parents fighting


End file.
